1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a sub display panel or a memo clip mounted to the edge of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users frequently chat with other people or watch motion pictures while performing Internet surfing or word processing. However, it is difficult to display a lot of such information through one display device. For this reason, the number of users constructing a multi display system including a plurality of display devices connected to one computer has increased recently. In the multi display system, a mouse cursor and programs can freely move between the display devices, and therefore, it is convenient to simultaneously perform several tasks using the plurality of display devices.
A conventional display device includes a main display panel, a receiving space provided at the rear of the main display panel, and a sub display panel received in the receiving space. In the receiving space is mounted a guide unit to move the sub display panel vertically or laterally. The display device may be used while the sub display panel is received in the receiving space or is located at the top or the side of the main display panel, as needed. The sub display panel has to be coupled to an inside structure of the main display panel before the main display panel is assembled.
In the above-described conventional display device, however, the sub display panel is received in the receiving space of the main display panel, with the result that the thickness of the display device is great, and the structure of the conventional display device is complicated. Also, the sub display panel simply moves vertically to the top of the main display panel or laterally to the side of the main display panel in a sliding fashion, with the result that it is difficult to adjust the screen angle of the sub display panel.